The New Years Party
by MTTPot
Summary: When Bender is accused of having no emotion he decides to prove him wrong ...BenderxLeela


The New Years Party

It was 11:35pm on 31st December 3009. The planet express crew were at a new year's party that Professor Farnsworth had been invited to. It was formal and a lot of other senile old scientists were there including Professor Wormstrom. Fry had invited his girlfriend and they were both stood by the food table snorting identically at the naked ice sculpture that was stood over them. Hermes and his wife, Le Barbara, were in conversation and also standing by the food table. Zoidberg had already devoured a lot of the food and was currently in conversation with a lobster in the fish tank. Leela was sipping her champagne slowly, her eye clearing the room. Suddenly a handsome stranger approached her with a white smile.

"Well, Hello." He grinned leeringly. Leela was about to reply when Amy, who she hadn't realised, was standing near her, spoke to the guy.

"Hi. Back from the bathroom? You were going to show me your new car now." She hurried to his side and he put his hand on her waist. She was wearing a tight red dress which showed a lot of her cleavage, the guy was staring; it was clear what his intentions were. As they left the large room Leela went back to her champagne glass and sighed.

"Another crappy year's gone by" she thought, looking around the room noticing that Fry and his girlfriend had left. These formal parties were always a drag. It was times like this she desperately wished she had a boyfriend.

Meanwhile, Bender was smoking cigars with the richer guests with the intent of stealing some cash. He pretended to listen to this rich old guys conversation about some discovery and quickly reached for his wallet which was in his back pocket. He had to be careful as the conversation had drawn a small group of people and he didn't want to get caught. He slowly wedged the guys wallet out and edged his way out of the group of listening guests. He hid behind a large vase.

He admired all the cool gold he had nicked earlier and counted the cash.

"Heh heh heh. Over five hundred." He said, tucking it safely away. Suddenly Professor Wormstrum approached him.

"Ah hello" he said haughtily. "I see you haven't hesitated to search the contents of the guests' pockets. But then, I shouldn't been surprised. You're a robot, and a lot unlike humans." Bender sized up the old man.

"I have never done such thing." he lied "and whatdoya mean,"unlike humans?" Course I'm not like humans. I'm made of metal aren't I?" He said banging his hollow belly cabinet with his fist.

"Well, duh. I meant with emotions and affection. You have no respect for humans and cannot feel emotion." Bender, who was offended even though he knew it was partly true, felt like he wanted to prove him wrong.

"I have emotion!" he mumbled "Getting drunk is an emotion…isn't it?" he asked arrogantly taking out a beer from his cabinet and chugging it.

"Pfffft." replied Wormstrom. "You robots are as stupid as you are polluting."

"Fine! Maybe I don't have emotions" said Bender. "Who needs emotions anyway?! Stupid humans have emotion and it only makes them depressed stupid." He said insensitively thinking about the time when he had flushed Nibbler down the toilet and he had that chip implanted which allowed Leelas' emotions to transfer to him.

"You're a feeling-less robot that will never have emotion or displays of affection. You will never feel fondness for anyone."

"That's not true." began Bender sadly. "I have feelings for Fry, and my friends."

"Tuh! Fat chance." Laughed Wormstrum. Bender replaced his beer bottle and looked down; sadden by these cruel but true words. A hint of him still wanting to prove him wrong.

"You're a bending unit, and you don't even bend girders anymore!" Wormstrum was laughing now. Bender grew angry.

"You wanna see displays of affection?! FINE!!" He said loudly and stared around the room angrily. His eyes met Leela. She was alone and standing by herself.

"Hey, Leela" Bender said marching over towards her. "C'mere" and without thought, pulled her towards him by her waist and put his cold mouth box gently on her lips.

"Mwah! Mwah!" he said loudly. The noise was starting to turn heads and most of the guests were staring. Bender pulled away from Leela and wiped his mouth box of her lipstick marks. "THERE! I CAN SHOW AFFECTION!" he shouted triumphantly and marched out of the room. Professor Wormstrom was staring wide eyed and so were most of the party guests. But they soon turned back to what they were doing. Leela's eye remained wide. She had not moved, she then drank from her champagne glass again, intrigued by what just happened. She looked at the clock and realised it was 5 minutes to new years.

"Huh." she thought to herself. "Maybe this will be an interesting new years after all."


End file.
